Darkspirit's Story!
by Darkspirit321
Summary: Darkspirit's Story! Second fanfic (Eagleshine is helping!)
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors**

Prolouge

3rd P.O.V.  
One cold night, Darkkit, Stormkit (Brother) and Mistkit (Sister) was born to Jayfur (Mother) and Sharpthorn (Father) warriors of MoonClan. Darkkit was playing with Stromkit while Mistkit was sleeping. Darkkit saw a shadow, he was curious, who was it? He was determined to find out. As he sneaked out of the nursery, he saw something moving! As Darkkit checked, someone saw him, he quickly ran back but vowed he would find what was the shadow.

 **Yea so I know this is a short chapter but it was my second story! Next chapter is characters! Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Characters

**Allegiances**

 **LightningClan**

 **Leader: Brackenspirit- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Nightstrike- Black and white tom with green eyes**

 **Medicine Cat: Snowberry- Snowy-white she-cat with a gray tail tip and Amber eyes**  
 **Apprentice: Blindpaw (Red tom with blind Amber eyes)**

 **Warriors: Whiteflower- Snowy-white she-cat with icy-blue eyes**

 **Stonestorm- gray tabby tom with yellow eyes**

 **Apprentice: Rainpaw (grayish-blue tabby she-cat with dark green eyes)**

 **Flora- White she-cat with ginger patches and yellow eyes, former kittypet**

 **Stormclaw- pale gray tom with leaf-green eyes**  
 **Apprentice: Darkpaw (black tom with white marking on forehead and sea blue eyes)**

 **Boulderclaw- dark gray tom with very dark blue eyes**

 **Fernspots- white spotted she-cat with sky-blue eyes**  
 **Apprentice: Goldenpaw (golden tabby she-cat with green eyes)**

 **Thorntail- golden tabby Tom with very dark green eyes**

 **Thunderstorm- ginger tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Badgerpaw ( black tom with a stripe like a badger and light blue eyes )**

 **Tall-leg- white Tom with very long legs and yellow eyes**

 **Tinyfeather- very small grayish-blue she-cat with yellow eyes**

 **Leopardheart- Golden she-cat with black spots and yellow eyes**

 **Queens: Flowertail- golden she-cat with icy- blue eyes (Foster mother to:Hawkkit- Dark brown tabby tom with wings and green eyes)**

 **Dapplefur- brown she-cat with darker brown spots and sea green eyes, expecting Nightstrike's kits (foster mother to: Sparrowkit- Creamy-colored she-cat with wings and pale yellow eyes)**

 **Specklefeather- speckled golden brown she-cat with dark green eyes, oldest nursery Queen (foster mother to: Eaglekit- night-black she-cat with wings, white ear-tips, wing-tips, tail-tip, and blue eyes)**

 **Elders: Yellowtail- yellow she-cat with yellow eyes**

 **Amberheart- ginger tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes**

 **Sharpfang- black Tom with Amber eyes and very sharp front teeth**

 **MoonClan**

 **Leader: Starlingspirit- pale gray she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Deputy: Cloudfrost- a pure white Tom with yellow eyes**

 **Medicine cat: Sweetsong- white she-cat with gray spots and bright blue eyes**

 **Warriors: Petalfrost- cream-colored she-cat with green eyes**

 **Frostfoot- brown she-cat with pure white paws and shining blue eyes**

 **Flameclaw- orange tabby Tom with light yellow eyes**

 **Oakscar- light brown tabby Tom with a scar on his side and Amber eyes**

 **Crownose- black she-cat with sky blue eyes**

 **Sandfur- sandy-colored Tom with amber eyes**

 **Talonflame- flame-colored Tom with thorn-sharp claws and green eyes**

 **Sharpthorn- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes and thorn-sharp claws**

 **Mistfur- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes**

 **Apprentice: Wolfpaw (dark gray Tom with yellow eyes)**

 **Stonefang- gray tom with dark Amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Shadypaw(Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes)**

 **Redbird- a small, red she-cat with bright blue eyes**

 **Short-tail- grayish-blue Tom with a very short tail and light yellow eyes**

 **Fiery- flame-colored Tom with Amber eyes**

 **Windleap- Light brown tabby tom with White splashes on pelt and yellow eyes**

 **Queens:**

 **Smallmoon- small silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes expecting Shorttail's kits**

 **Silverstripe- white she-cat with silver stripes and yellow eyes mother to Cloudfrost's kits (Milkkit- milky-white Tom with amber eyes, Clawkit, Dark brown Tom with blue eyes)**

 **Jayfur- Blue-gray she-cat with black tabby stripes, nursing Sharpthorn's kits (Darkkit, Black tom with blue eyes, Stormkit, Dark gray tom with green eyes, Mistkit, Light gray she-kit with amber eyes)**

 **Elders: One-ear - A light brown she-cat with one ear clawed off and amber eyes**

 **Lostwhisker- black Tom with clawed off whiskers and blue eyes**

 **SunClan**

 **Leader: Brownspirit- A brown Tom with green eyes**

 **Deputy: Pineleaf- reddish-brown she-cat with dark green eyes**

 **Medicine cat: Ivyflower- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Stormypaw (storm-cloud gray she-cat with green eyes)**

 **Warriors: Brokenleg- a white tom with a broken leg and blue eyes**

 **Troutfoot- pale brown tom with sea blue eyes**

 **Scorchclaw- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, former loner**

 **Blizzardwind- icy-white she-cat with icy-blue eyes**

 **Rainy- Blueish-gray she-cat with amber eyes, former Rouge**

 **Runningbreeze- very swift orange she-cat with yellow eyes**

 **Morningbird- an early rising golden she-cat with green eyes**

 **Grasstail- A gray Tom with a very thin tail and green eyes**

 **Birdfur- white and gray she-cat with yellow eyes**

 **Appleclaw- light red tom with light green eyes**

 **Soot-tail- dark gray Tom with yellow eyes**

 **Berryfeather- a cream colored she-cat and unusual green eyes**

 **Firefrost- flame-colored she-cat with a lighter orange undercoat and amber eyes**

 **Rivermist- blue-gray tom with light blue eyes**

 **Queen: Lizardtail- pinkish-gray she-cat with light green eyes**

 **Elder: Shredfur- dark ginger Tom with clawed off fur and yellow eyes**

 **BrambleClan**

 **Leader: Mudspirit- pale brown Tom with mud-brown paws and dark green eyes**

 **Deputy: Breezestripe- white she-cat with a very pale gray stripe from her forehead to her tail**

 **Medicine cat: Goosewing- gray tabby Tom with pale blue eyes**

 **Warriors: Frognose- Shadow-black Tom with light green eyes**

 **Beetlethorn- silver Tom with amber eyes**

 **Fallenpetal- White she-cat with petal-shaped splotches and bright green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Longpaw ( gray Tom with a long scar across back and yellow eyes)**

 **Sorrelclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with sky-blue eyes**

 **Newtclaw- red Tom with black spots and yellow eyes**

 **Dawntail- creamy-colored she-cat with bright green eyes**

 **Paleheart- Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Cedarfur- gray tom with dark blue eyes**

 **Haretail- orange tom with green eyes**

 **Phantom- Pitch-black tom with dark blue, almost purple, eyes, former loner**

 **Shadowpelt- shadow-black she-cat with Dark amber eyes**

 **Thushtail- Gray tom with bright green eyes**

 **Queens: Mallowflower- small, brown speckled she-cat with yellow eyes (expecting Thrushtail's kits)**

 **Splashpelt- White and gray-blue she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye (mother to Haretail's kits, Acrornkit:light brown tom-kit with green eyes, Featherkit:silver tabby she-kit with glimmering amber eyes)**

 **Elders: Barkstep- Gray-brown tom with blue eyes**

 **Cinderstorm- dark gray she-cat with dark green eyes**

 **Cats Outside The Clans**

 **Night- night-black she-cat with beautiful Amber eyes, loner**

 **Thorn- golden brown tom with dark yellow eyes, rouge, Stone's brother**

 **Stone- massive stone-gray tom with a thick pelt and blue eyes, rouge, Thorn's brother**

 **Ribbon- pinkish-gray she-cat with emerald green eyes, Kittypet**

 **WELL GUYS, EAGLESHINE HELPED ME ON THIS :P**

 **SHE ALSO HAS THE CHARACTERS XD**

 **BYE GUYS!**

 **~DARKSPIRIT**


End file.
